


Masquerade

by AlyssAlenko



Series: Don't Tempt the Mage [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Costumes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Love, Mages (Dragon Age), Magic, Magic Fingers, Magic-Users, Masks, Orlais, Orlesian Balls, Orlesians, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Anders and Hawke sneak away from a costume party to have a little time together because they can't keep their hands to themselves...I hope you enjoy it, my dear!





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inuy21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuy21/gifts).



He hadn't thought she was serious go to Orlais until things died down, hide out among the conniving, manipulative nobles who were far too busy playing The Game to notice newcomers to their city. But he had a feeling it had something to do with the masks; hiding in plain sight. They all read Varric's books, but without actually knowing the Champion of Kirkwall, they didn't know her—didn’t know that she'd lived among them for the better part of a year, her apostate lover never far from her side. Anders smiled over the rim of his glass, his mask finally starting to feel like a second skin, as he watched her corralling Carver and Bethany across the room...the three of them wearing masks of their own to the costume ball. They had wanted to go to Orlais even less than he did—well Carver at least; Bethany found the clothes and the intrigue exciting—but Hawke had refused to be parted from them for an indefinite period of time, Valerian the mabari at home for the evening with Ser Pounce-a-lot to keep him company.

She smirked when she caught his eye, leaving her siblings squabbling at the dessert table, her eyes glinting with mischief behind her fox mask as she dropped into a low curtsey. Her head was tilted, eyes never leaving his before he swept into a bow. Offering her his hand, he guided her out onto the dance floor, holding her indecently close, so there was no space between them. She giggled, pressing a kiss to his stubbled jawbone, knocking the small gold hoop in his ear with her nose. He missed Ferelden, even missed Kirkwall but seeing her dressed like this often enough had him wondering if Orlais was really so bad afterall. The fact that she was willing to go do far out of her own comfort zone, just to keep him safe, made him fall even deeper in love with her; his protector,  _ his _ champion. His fingers toyed with the corset lacing up her back, wondering if they would be missed if they snuck out of the party and found some time to themselves.

“What do to say, we get out of here? I want you all to myself, Monsieur Corbeau.”

She must've had the same idea.

He chuckled inwardly as she played with the black feathers on his pauldrons, the orlesian word for Raven her own little joke, not unlike her costume of a fox—a vixen. The color and the oufit suited her, her auburn hair piled on top of her head, two delicate curls framing both sides of her face. He rolled his eyes, leaning down to catch her lips in a teasing kiss, ignoring the whispers and stares from the onlookers; they'd laid out their hand quite clearly and Anders was sure the nobles disapproved. Though he'd be hard pressed to say he cared what they thought. He took her hand in his, lacing his fingers with hers and making his way towards the door, Hawke following happily along behind him, certain no one would miss a couple of mages from the gathering—Carver and Bethany wouldn't begrudge them a little alone time. Besides he wanted to remove the mask and see her face.

The occasional muffled conversation and laughter spilled out the doors into the hallway. They even stumbled across a few partygoers who had escaped the noise for more...intimate...moments of privacy and paid them no mind, after the same thing. He pressed her into an alcove in the wall of the manor, every inch of his lithe, muscular body up against hers, lips meeting hers in a brief passionate kiss that left them both breathless. She moaned against his mouth, Anders taking advantage of the moment to slip his tongue between her lips, his hand on the back of her neck keeping her lips smashed against his, as the other untied the mask at the back of her head, the two of them pulling away for a moment to breathe, Hawke returning the favor and tossing the masks to the floor. He fought with several layers of rust colored fabric that made up the skirt of her dress dragging it up her thigh as he draped her legs about his hips, bringing his mouth to her ear.

“You look beautiful tonight.”

She giggled and smacked his shoulder playfully. “Just tonight?”

He chuckled, taking both her wrists in one hand and pinning them above her head against the cool stone of the wall as he rolled his eyes and kissed the tip of her nose. “You always look amazing...though I think I prefer your sarcastic wit above everything else. But this vixen costume highlights you in ways I never imagined.”

“You don’t have to flatter me, Anders; I'm already yours.” She teased.

He wasn't kidding though, her wit and intellect had mesmerized him from the start, as did her diplomacy—able to calm and charm anyone with a smile and a well-placed word. Not to mention, she cared. Darktown had been a worse place before she got there, always willing to spare a sovereign or more to those who needed it after the Deep Roads, when she had the means to help every poor sod she stumbled across. Her bleeding heart matched his own, and he'd fallen hard; it had been the most amazing night of his life when he'd discovered she felt the same...that she was serious with all the flirting. Varric had said they were a match made in some twisted do-gooder realm, while joking that they made him sick—the Champion of Kirkwall who never turned up her nose at someone who needed help and her lover, the apostate mage running a free clinic in the city's poorest district. Her lips caught his in a light kiss, the leg about his hips pulling him closer and bringing his attention back to the woman wrapped around him, his hands slipping between them and working her small clothes out from under her skirt and down her legs and tucking them into the pocket of his doublet.

“Get me out of this corset.” She purred, catching his earlobe between her teeth.

The wink she shot him as she giggled sent the last lingering vestiges of his self-control crashing down to the floor. He grabbed her hand leading her out of the hallway, searching for a quiet, out of the way room the search taking them up the stairs laughing quietly to themselves as if they were younger and the Templars could catch them at any minute. After testing a couple doors he finally found one that was unlocked, and peered inside. Empty. Ushering her inside, he closed the door behind them, quick, nimble fingers working at untying and loosening the laces down the back of her corset, the dress falling to the marble floor and pooling around her ankles, high-heeled feet stepping out of the circle of fabric. She turned, hands delicately covering her chest. Within seconds, Anders had her pinned between him and the wall, pressing his body against hers and sliding her further up the wall, wedging himself between her thighs. Reaching between them, he removed her hands from her breasts drinking in the sight of her.

He felt a tug at the back of his head, chin-length blond hair falling from his usual ponytail and framing his face, Hawke biting her lower lip as her long lashes fluttered, her cheeks turning pink as her lips parted. She was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen in his life...Maker, how did he get so lucky? A trail of ice followed behind his finger, as he drew it down her skin; the cold against her flushed, heated skin dragging a moan from her throat, head falling back against the wall. She loved being touched by him. Her hands fisted in his hair as he divested himself of his trousers and smalls, his stubble rubbing against the underside of her breast, her legs tightening their hold around his waist as she felt herself slide further up the smooth wall. Their heartbeats pulsed in time together, as he brought his erection flush up against her dripping center, teasing her folds with the head of his throbbing cock, before easing inside her in one fluid motion and capturing her lips with his. Hopefully, no one had noticed their absence or the moans that they didn't even try to stifle through the wood of the door...one could only hope that the partygoers now assumed the second floor of the manor was haunted—but then again they were Orlesian and could forgive them a little indulgence.

Anders bent his head, sucking hard at her pulse point and making her gasp, lightning sparking from the tip of her fingers, hands roaming all over his back and chest. Touching him was addictive and she arched her spine, her breasts pressing against his chest making him groan against her neck, inhaling deeply. His mouth found hers again, Hawke opening her lips to let his tongue plunder her mouth as he rocked his hips, his lover matching him thrust for thrust, one hand slipping between her legs finding her already slick with her desire as he drove into her, fingers sparking with lightning and teasing her clit in a slow circle, the other hand slipping between them to cup her breast, massaging gently. A blast of cold hit her breast, emanating from his fingers, at the same time a powerful spark between her legs forced a string of colorful expletives from her mouth. He pushing harder into her, before he took both of her wrists in one of his hands, stretching them high above her head. She arched her hips up into his and he growled in warning, snapping his hips forward against hers. He was instantly aware of the fire swirling around them; her magic heating up the air between them. Anders could taste the sparks on her skin; little arcs of lighting racing up and down her body.

She was close to falling over the edge of mindless oblivion...just a little more...

Her hands tangled themselves in his hair making him surge into her, sighing in delight. Hawke's insides stretched to accommodate him as he filled her to the hilt, struggling to breathe as he pulled out and thrust into her again. Her fingernails stung his scalp as she pulled his hair. His hands were on either side of her, braced against the wall, his lips scant centimeters from hers; she kissed him hard, his stubble scratching against her skin as she hooked her ankles behind him, pulling him closer. Her touch made him melt as she caught his lower lip between her teeth, rolling his hips and grinding his erection against her, warm arms wrapping around her, the hot, hard muscles of his chest pressing against her hand. Her arms hugged his body against her own as she pulled her hips backwards, watching him slide out of her, coated in her own arousal, then arched up again taking him deeper, her walls closing tightly around his shaft, matching the rocking of his hips with her own. His finger teasing her clit in a slow circle was steady and unwavering, the lightning driving a wave of ecstasy through her body as he kissed her shoulder. She damn near melted at the gentleness of the gesture amidst all the pleasure his magic was creating, wanting to spend every waking moment with him, now and forever...

“You feel amazing, kitten. So soft, tight and wet…” He rasped.

She came hard around him at the low husky timbre of his voice, her walls clenching around his cock, every muscle contracting as her body went rigid, jerking and shivering, orgasm racking her body with tremors. She was sure she screamed his name, panting heavily as she tried to get her breath back, Anders seeking his own finish, thrusts and the movements of his finger at her clit getting faster, control wavering. The thrusting of his hips was erratic, his amazing self control from earlier completely non-existent, her second orgasm dragging his climax from him on a shuddering breath. Anders took a moment to catch his breath, gazing at her flushed skin, a thin sheen a sweat dappling both of their bodies; his forehead resting against her shoulder before she drew her hand down his jaw, bringing his lips to hers and kissing him softly as she rolled her hips where they were still attached, the warmth he felt stroking his shaft was liable to send him head first over the edge for the second time.

“You are…” He panted, pressing his forehead against hers.

“Maker’s breath, Anders…” She breathed, a happy giggle bubbling up from her throat. “Gives new meaning to the phrase between a rock and a hard place. I wonder how long we have before the twins try and escape the party downstairs and come looking for us.”

“Probably not enough time for everything I want to do to you.” Anders grinned at her, catching her lips in another teasing kiss.

“We'll never know until we try.” She winked, before her body went rigid. “We left our masks on the floor downstairs…”

Anders shrugged.

**Author's Note:**

> I have both twins alive in this since this Hawke is a mage specializing in the spirit healing and lightning (she can use the other elements, just really loves lightning) She shocked Bethany's heart like a defibrillator and healed all her wounds.


End file.
